


Come back

by Ellie0408



Category: Nove spidey, 星蟲
Genre: M/M, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie0408/pseuds/Ellie0408
Summary: Nova在離開地球後就斷了與Spidey的聯繫，而三年後Nova突然回來了...
Kudos: 2





	1. Nova

**Author's Note:**

> *終極蜘蛛俠動畫  
> *時間線為動畫完結後的三年  
> *Nova/Spidey  
> *Nova性格與外表均有變動（畢竟是三年後）

1.  
彼得作為神盾局的首席教官已經三年了，他過著日復一日的生活，每天不是在神盾局裡教新的小英雄們如何做個大英雄，不然就是蕩著他的蛛絲穿梭在紐約街頭巡視著有沒有壞蛋出沒，說真的，不是蜘蛛人過膩了這樣的人生而是他心裡一直都有個網...呃，一個結過不去。  
「小蟲子！這次你絕對不能再阻止我搶銀行了！」  
跳躍者突然出現在街頭上對著正蹲在電線杆上發呆的蜘蛛人喊著。彼得回過神來望著跳躍者翻了個白眼，雖然他戴著面罩，但是他還是忍不住吐槽這個和他糾纏至少有四年之久的反派。  
「我絕對可以阻止你的，巴托克。」彼得從電線桿上跳了下來，然後抱起手說「記得嗎？」  
「哈！或許你可以阻止我！但是今天恐怕是無法阻止他了！」巴托克笑著指向一旁正在作亂的艾力克斯，沒錯，就是艾力克斯，Aka犀牛人。  
彼得煩躁得再也忍不住的低吼了一聲，然後說著「我都把你們送進監獄幾次了？你們能不能不要那麼纏人？！紐約好鄰居蜘蛛人可是有很多事情要做的！」  
而此時犀牛人正捉著一個路人大吼著「蜘蛛人！今天你死定了！我不會放過你的！」  
「Bla bla bla bla ....我說你們這些反派能不能想點有創意又創新的說詞啊？真的～很膩！」彼得用一隻手做出嘴巴的樣子然後繼續翻著白眼搖頭晃腦的說道。  
「吼！」  
「哇！來自犀牛的吼叫聲！我差點以為我在看動物頻道呢！」彼得敏捷的閃開了犀牛人的衝擊，然後順手用蛛網接住了剛才被犀牛人隨手甩到一旁的路人「不用謝！」  
「蜘蛛人！！」  
「我在！」  
很快的彼得三兩下就把犀牛人給解決了，並且用蛛網把他綁在了牆上，但當他想起巴托克後已經來不及了，巴托克已經成功的搶了一間銀行現在正在逃跑中，彼得已經不知道自己是第幾次翻著白眼了，原來這個傢伙原來是想要聲東擊西！隨後他也同情的瞥了一眼被自己黏在牆上動彈不得的犀牛人，可憐的犀牛小子看來你也只是一個誘餌而已...  
「嘿！巴托克！要去哪裡啊？不跟我一起玩嗎？我好無聊啊！」彼得射出一條蛛絲黏住了正在逃跑的巴托克，當然嘴裡也不忘調侃。  
「煩人的蟲子！」巴托克不知道從哪裡拿出了一把小刀割斷了他的蜘蛛絲，然後轉身踹了彼得一腳。  
好吧，彼得承認他的確有些不在狀態，他倒在地上皺著眉說「我發誓這是你最後一次把我踹倒在地上了！誰都不能踹我！」  
「可憐的小蟲子...你的隊友們呢？」  
「哈！對付你只要我一個就夠了！」彼得跳起身跳到了巴托克身上，然後一把抱住他的脖子。  
「是嗎？」  
此時巴托克拿著小刀在彼得不注意時揮了他一刀，而彼得也必須再次發誓他今天真的非常的不在狀態！還好彼得還是迅速的躲開了他的攻擊，但是不免得還是被劃傷了一刀。  
彼得無奈的望著自己被割破的制服哀怨的說著「你毀了我的制服！我沒有第二套了！」  
「哈！狼狽的蜘蛛人！」巴托克笑著說「這次你不能再阻止我了！」  
「碰！」  
突然一道藍光打了下來，巴托克瞬間就被那道藍光打得倒在地上昏迷不醒，而彼得愣愣地望著那道藍光的主人，新星緩緩的從空中飛了下來，望著傻愣住的彼得笑了一下，然後抱起手開口道「怎麼？被我帥得說不出話了嗎？蛛網頭。」  
「...新星？」  
新星無疑是他的隊友和朋友，但新星其實早在三年前就離開了他的小隊加入了星際異攻隊，雖然這件事彼得也是早就知道的，但他依舊對此感到非常的捨不得，三年前新星就離開了神盾小隊，再來是鐵拳還有白虎，他的隊友們都一一的離開了他，要說不難過是騙人的，而他也絕對不會告訴任何人他其實有一陣子都躲在被窩裡偷偷的哭，而且尤其是新星這傢伙是最令彼得難過的了，他在離開的三年內從來都沒有聯繫過彼得或是其他人，就像是人間蒸發一般，彼得就彷佛是失去了他的存在，至少鐵拳和白虎都偶爾會聯繫他出去聚個餐之類的，也就只有新星這混帳不願意聯絡他而已，這實在是讓彼得感到無比的失落。  
「是啊，是我。」新星勾著嘴角笑道。  
一樣的水桶頭，一樣的語氣，他就是新星沒錯，可是卻好像有什麼不同了...？  
「你怎麼...好像長高了？！」彼得傻愣愣的望著比自己還高出快要一顆頭的新星，他不敢置信的望著眼前這個身材高大又壯碩的男人，想當年的新星只不過是個矮小的小豆丁罷了，彼得沒想到原來三年的變化會那麼大..！  
「小蜘蛛，你倒是沒有變啊，還是一樣的迷你。」新星嘲笑著彼得說道。  
而彼得抬著頭瞪著眼睛對著新星說「這太誇張了，外太空的伙食原來有這麼好嗎？」  
新星聳聳肩，然後挑著眉說「以前只不過是還沒有發育罷了。」  
「哈！」彼得抱起手忍住他內心的怒火說著「就因為外太空的伙食太好好到你都捨不得回來了啊。」  
當然新星也聽得出來彼得口中的嘲諷，但是他卻意外的沒有回嘴，只是正經的解釋道「新星軍團還有星際異攻隊的事實在讓我忙得不可開交。」  
「嗯哼我懂了。」彼得點點頭語氣諷刺的說著「三年了，你就這麼忙了三年，還是說長期住在外太空都讓你忘了時間？」  
天啊，他覺得他現在的口氣簡直就像是一個正在責怪丈夫太晚回家的妻子一樣！隨後彼得頭疼的扶著額頭無力的說「算了，我先回去了，巡邏已經結束了。」  
「等等。」  
新星拉住他的手腕，然後一臉認真的說著「蛛網頭，你是在等我嗎？」  
「...你想多了。」彼得瞪著他口氣冷漠的說「我也和你一樣忙得不可開交。」  
「我剛回來，你就只能用這種態度對我嗎？」而新星有些洩氣的說著。  
聽到這話彼得一股腦地氣全衝了上來，然後他對著新星大吼「對！怎麼了？那你還希望我用什麼態度對你？！一個完全不聯絡我的人？哈！不必了！這種感覺簡直差勁透了！！」  
「嘿，小網我...」  
「放開我！」彼得甩開了新星的手然後頭也不回的就蕩著蛛絲離開了。  
「彼得...！」

神盾局內一個穿著紅藍制服的超級英雄正暴躁的跺著腳雙手還在空中狂揮著說道「你猜他說了什麼？！他居然說他很忙！還忙得不可開交？！居然用這種憋足理由來當藉口不聯絡我？你說他過不過分？」  
而另一個穿著黑色制服身材高大的超級英雄附和的點著頭然後說著「嗯，是相當過分。」  
「是吧？我看我一輩子都會這麼討厭他的！」彼得抱著手鼻子裡甚至是噴出了氣。  
但猛毒特工只是聳聳肩冷靜的說「小蜘蛛，冷靜點，但往好處想，他現在回來了不是嗎？」  
「哈！回來了又怎樣？這裡難道是能讓他想走就走想離就離的地方嗎？！」彼得氣憤的喊著「這裡歸我管！他想也別想要再回到這裡！」  
「唉，不管怎麼說，我都支持你小蜘蛛，你知道的。」猛毒特工嘆了一口氣說著「但是你還是得想清楚你心裡到底希不希望新星回來。」  
彼得瞇起眼睛望著他說「難道你希望他回來？嗯？一個拋棄我們的人？」  
「我沒有拋棄你們。」此時新星浮在空中一臉無奈的望著彼得看，其實剛才他就一直躲在旁邊偷聽兩人的對話了，而說實話彼得說的話還真是有點令他難過。  
彼得愣了一會，隨後扭過頭不去看他但還是繼續說著「弗瑞已經把神盾局一半的掌控權都交給我了，所以這裡的規定基本上都是由我來定制的，我可不會隨隨便便的就收人進來，尤其還是一個忘恩負義的傢伙。」  
新星嘆了一口氣然後就降了下來，他實在無力與彼得爭執，更何況他也不想和彼得爭執，畢竟他早就已經過了那個幼稚的年紀了，在這幾年的星際旅行中他也學到了很多經驗，要說沒有成長都是假的，而且還有一點就是...他這次回來的理由也不為其他，就只為了某人。  
「小蜘蛛，聽我說...」  
「我有說過你可以回來這裡嗎？你這可是非法入侵。」此時彼得望著他氣憤的說著。  
而一旁的猛毒特工則是伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，然後態度冷靜的說「小蜘蛛，你就好好聽他說吧，聽完了再決定要不要原諒他也不遲啊。」  
「哼...」彼得也只是冷哼一聲，抱著手沉默的望著猛毒特工，猛毒特工也對著他笑了一下然後轉身就準備要離開。  
「你最好別再惹小蜘蛛生氣，不然我會替他收拾你的！」猛毒特工在離開前對著一臉無奈的新星說道。  
而新星在見他離開後才轉頭望向一臉憤然的彼得，他微微皺眉說著「彼得，抱歉，我知道我沒有聯絡你是我的不對...」  
「說真，你變了很多。」彼得也望著他臉色是稍微緩和了些，但他還是沉著聲音說「以前的新星是絕對不會向我道歉的，你是成長了不少，山姆。」  
聽到這話山姆愣了一下，隨後他放鬆的笑著說「是啊，是經歷了不少事，你呢？這幾年過得...如何？」  
但彼得沒有回答他，只是自顧自的說著「你這次回來的理由是什麼？是地球發生什麼事了嗎？佛瑞沒有通知我。」  
「沒有。」山姆再次蹙眉猶豫的說著「我回來的理由只不過是有點想念...地球罷了。」  
「哦。」彼得點點頭，臉上擠出了一絲苦笑「這樣。」  
「小蜘蛛，你...」  
「山姆，我們曾經都是一起作戰的隊友，我和你怎麼說也有隊友之情，只不過我不理解的是為什麼你在離開後的這幾年間從來都沒有聯繫過我，就算是一次也好，白虎和鐵拳我們三個從來就沒有斷過聯絡，而且我們還偶爾會一起吃飯，但是...為什麼只有你不聯絡我？難道我真的就這麼讓你討厭嗎？」彼得一臉難過的望著山姆說，眼神裡透出了悲傷的情緒，這也讓山姆有點心疼。  
山姆搖搖頭走近了一步，但彼得卻也明顯的退開了一步，隨後山姆停在原地眼神複雜的說著「蛛網頭，我知道你很生氣，但是...我不聯絡你是有理由的...」  
「什麼理由？因為你很忙，你說過了，這我知道，我想我不需要再聽一次了。」  
「...不是。」山姆皺著眉說「好吧，不管你相不相信我，我只想說，我其實是害怕了...我害怕我沒辦法再見到你...抱歉我這麼說是挺噁心的，但是我還是想讓你知道，我很在乎你，蛛網頭。」  
彼得愣愣的望著他看然後小聲的說著「在乎我...？」  
山姆嘆了一口氣，然後臉上的表情有些糾結的說「天啊，我都不知道告白原來這麼困難...」  
「...什麼？」  
山姆再次走近了一步，而這次彼得也沒有再後退，然後山姆伸手捉住了彼得的手，此時他握著彼得柔軟的手眼神溫柔的說著「我在乎你蛛網頭，從以前就一直如此，只是從前的我沒有勇氣和你說這些，但現在的我不一樣了，我是成長了很多也明白了一些我原本想不明白的事情，所以有些事情我還是想要告訴你，在我離開地球後我很擔心我可能沒辦法再見到你了，畢竟在外太空出任務時隨時失去性命也不是什麼不可能的事，而我怕你...可能會一直等我，我不想讓你這樣...我才打算著就讓你忘記我，畢竟或許你會忘記我，我一直是抱著這樣的心情的...」  
「你是笨蛋嗎？」彼得瞪著他的眼睛說道「我不想忘記你，也不會忘記你！」  
山姆笑了一下，然後搖搖頭說「我也忘不了你，我這三年來根本就沒有忘記過你...」  
「所以你就為了這個理由不聯絡我，白癡新星，是你的水桶影響了你的智商嗎？」彼得哼的一聲抽出了自己的手，然後抱著手一臉嫌棄地說著。  
「哈，我承認這件事我的確是做的挺蠢的...」山姆無視了彼得的諷刺只是聳聳肩說著「蛛網頭，但是是你讓我意識到活著很重要，所以我就回來了。」  
彼得沉默了一會，隨後他皺起眉低著頭說「你還走嗎？」  
「如果你不希望我走，我就不走了。」  
「蠢...！你這蠢水桶！」彼得紅著臉望著他說「誰希望你...」  
而山姆用一副勝券在握的表情望著彼得看「如果你希望我走，那我會離開的。」  
「...你真討厭，新星。」彼得皺著鼻子說「我討厭你。」  
而山姆笑了出聲，伸出一隻手捏住了彼得的臉使他的嘴巴嘟了起來，然後繼續笑著說「小網，你還是一樣可愛。」  
「放屁！」彼得拍開他的手怒視著他說。  
山姆聳聳肩，嘴角依舊是掛著笑容「這三年間你沒有交女朋友吧？」  
「關你屁事。」  
「有？」  
彼得笑了一下，山姆都能看出他那點小心思，隨後只聽見彼得帶著得意的口氣說著「我有多受歡迎你不知道嗎？我可是終極蜘蛛人，很多女孩都喜歡我！」  
而山姆一下子皺起了眉，臉上的笑容也瞬間消失，此時他低著聲音說道「哦...是嗎？」  
山姆再也不是以前那個小山姆了，他的外表和聲音都變了很多，而彼得微微蹙眉的想著山姆為什麼變化會那麼大？自己明明都沒有什麼改變啊...不管是外表還是聲音，彼得就和三年前的自己一樣，毫無變化。  
「是啊！怎麼？你羨慕啊？」彼得哼聲道著。  
「羨慕倒是沒有。」山姆聳聳肩說道「只是有點不爽。」  
「你不爽什麼？那你就承認你是嫉妒了吧...」  
此時山姆勾起嘴角笑了一下，他稜角分明的臉讓他看起來更加有男人味，說真的就算是彼得也不得不承認，現在的新星...看上去的確是挺有魅力的。  
「我是嫉妒了沒錯。」山姆伸手碰了碰彼得的臉，一邊笑著說「我嫉妒那些女孩子可以和你在一起。」  
彼得被他笑得臉上像灼傷一般的燙，他拍開山姆的手然後撇過頭有些激動的說著「胡說什麼呢？！你這傢伙到底上太空都學了什麼啊？」  
而山姆歪著頭看他，然後笑著說「你不明白我這三年有多思念...你。」  
「哼...你就繼續瞎編吧，我信你個鬼。」彼得抱著手轉過身說道，但其實他的臉頰早就燒得火辣辣的了。  
其實山姆也能看清楚彼得臉上明顯的紅暈，只不過他並沒有說穿，他只是繼續調侃著害羞的彼得，畢竟這個這麼可愛的男人叫他怎麼忍得住不去欺負他呢？  
「我是說真的，小蜘蛛。」  
「...算了我不跟你說了，我要去做訓練了。」而當彼得轉身時山姆一把捉住了他的手笑著說道「彼得，我們好久沒一起訓練了，一起吧。」  
「...。」


	2. Spidey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *終極蜘蛛俠動畫  
> *spidey/nova  
> *故事時間線為動畫版結局的三年後  
> *nova的外貌和性格有變化（畢竟是三年後）  
> *劇情上不會完全按照動畫版走

2\. 

「你說Sam回來了？」Luke訝異的眨著眼睛，顯然他對於Nova回來的這件事同樣的感到驚訝不已。  
Peter聳肩，然後抱著手點點頭臉上的表情有些無奈「是啊，神奇吧？一個失聯三年的傢伙。」  
而Luke也抱起手然後挑眉一笑對著Peter說道「但你很開心吧？」  
「...huh？」  
「不是嗎？」  
Peter皺了皺眉頭，然後搖著頭說「你怎麼會這麼覺得？我看起來像是很開心的樣子嗎？」  
Luke聳肩「不知道，但我聽Venom說你昨天訓練的時候挺興奮的，你很久沒有這樣了，Spidey。」  
「我有嗎？」Peter嘆了一口氣說道。  
而Luke也只是聳聳肩沒有繼續說下去，然後Peter頭疼的扶著額頭說著「你真的是這樣認為的嗎？我很開心？」  
「這我不知道，最清楚的人大概也只有你自己了。」  
「...你的說話方式什麼時候變得那麼像Danny了？」Peter無奈的笑了一下，然後他歪著頭繼續說道「我承認我是很久沒有見到Sam了，畢竟我們是朋友，而朋友重逢總是會格外的興奮，你說對嗎？」  
「你說的都對，Spidey。」

「Sam！好久不見！你都長那麼大了啊！」  
「May！真的是好久不見了！妳還是一樣美麗！」  
是啊，我為什麼會把這傢伙帶回家呢？Peter在一旁翻了翻白眼，然後擠開了擋在門口身材比自己高大上至少一倍的Sam，他走進房子裡脫下了外套就對著還站在門口的Sam和May說「你們不進來嗎？」  
Sam笑了一下，然後側身走進了屋子裏，隨後在May的招待下他飽餐了一頓，雖然這次沒有讓他在廚房裡發揮到在宇宙中學習到的新技術，不過來日方長，總有機會的，Sam這麼想著。  
「笑什麼？真噁心。」  
此時Peter站在他面前抱著手皺著眉說道。  
而Sam正坐在Peter的單人床上抬著頭仰望著一臉不耐煩的Peter，他搖搖頭然後繼續笑著說「我是在想下次要做什麼料理給May吃。」  
Peter挑起眉然後冷哼一聲說道「不需要，我也可以做料理給May吃。」  
「Ha！你做的料理我只怕May會拉肚子，你還是不要...」  
「是我該擔心May吃了你做的料理後會不會拉肚子吧？」Peter一臉鄙視的望著Sam說道。  
而Sam挑著眉一邊笑道「那你可以先做給我吃看看，我來幫May鑑定。」  
「我才不要！」Peter哼的一聲也同樣坐到了床上擠開Sam然後躺在上面，而他的手枕在了後腦上微微笑著說道「你坐過去點，好擠。」  
Sam望著他微微一笑道「是你的床太小了。」  
Peter也望著他然後吐出舌頭說道「那你滾吧！」  
「你這傢伙...」Sam突然往Peter身上一撲，繼續笑著說「嘴還是一樣賤兮兮的！」  
「啊！」Peter驚叫一聲，然後伸手就想推開對方，只是他的手先被對方給擒住了，而對方的行為只換來了Peter的怒視「Sam！別壓著我！」  
而Sam低著頭望著他的眼睛說道「那你就別用這種眼神看我...」  
「你說什麼？！」  
「你明明知道我想說什麼...不是嗎？」  
Peter憋紅了臉，皺著眉小聲的說著「我不知道...也不想知道。」  
「Pete...」  
「我叫你滾開！聽見沒有？」  
Sam也皺起了眉，然後捏住了Peter的臉頰低聲說著「你明知道我這次回來是為了什麼，我不想再失去你...」  
「放屁！」Peter用出了蜘蛛力量然後將壓在自己身上的怪力男給推開，他不知道為什麼Sam把那愚蠢的水桶頭拿掉之後還會那麼有力氣，隨後他通紅著臉喊道「你不要再說這種話了，不然我就不會再讓你來我家...不對！我是不會再見你的！」  
「Peter！！」  
「不要過來！」Peter怒喊著。  
而Sam無奈的舉著手皺眉道「好，我不靠近你...行嗎？」  
「Peter！Sam！你們怎麼了？」  
「我們在玩遊戲！抱歉！」Peter大喊著說。  
Sam嘆了一口氣，然後聳聳肩說著「你一定要這樣嗎？你就這麼討厭我？」  
Peter瞪著他，一時間卻不知道自己該說什麼，他只是沉默著瞪著眼前的男人，直到Sam跨出一步低聲對著他說「對不起...web，我嚇到你了，我只是以為你不會那麼排斥我...」  
「...我只是，不理解。」Peter低下頭望著自己的纏繞在一起的手指說道「你為什麼喜歡...呃，我是說...你幹嘛要為了我...shit！我到底在說什麼...」  
「Pete，我沒有要為難你的意思，我可以等你想清楚的，要多久都沒關係，真的。」Sam輕聲說著「但我只想和你說，曾經的我...或許真的是很幼稚吧，不過我改變了，因為我希望自己能成為一個有能力保護自己喜歡的人的男人。」  
Peter抬頭望向他，然後微微皺了皺眉說「我還是不明白，你喜歡我...為什麼？而且我是個男人，你不該...」  
「我喜歡你無關性別，只是因為是你。」Sam笑著說「我想要好好珍惜你，你可以給我一個機會嗎？」  
「我...」  
「不用現在回答我，你好好考慮清楚吧。」Sam聳聳肩，然後伸手拍了拍他的頭頂還順手的揉亂了他的頭髮，直到Peter發出了抱怨聲他才停下手笑著說「我先走了，明天我會去神盾局陪你一起訓練。」  
「哦...」  
在Sam離開後Peter抱著頭低喊了一聲「Ahhhh...瘋了...」

隔天一早Peter就起來梳洗準備到神盾局了，出門前他還打了通電話給Flash。  
「Flash，Sam在那邊嗎？」  
而電話那頭的Flash沉默了一會才說「是啊，那傢伙不知道發什麼病一大早就過來了，說是過來練習的，到現在都還在訓練呢。」  
「唉...」Peter嘆了一口氣然後繼續說著「知道了，我馬上過去。」  
「Spidey，你和那傢伙發生什麼事了嗎？他是不是欺負你了？」  
「沒有！絕對沒有！」  
「好吧...如果有事的話你都可以來找我，我一定會挺你到底！」  
「謝了，兄弟。」

在蕩著蜘蛛絲去神盾局的路途上Peter內心複雜的想著他一會看到了Sam以後該說什麼話？要回應他的告白還是說...就這麼當作沒事的向他打招呼？總之，Peter此刻腦子裡非常的混亂，這是他第一次被人告白，當然是作為Peter Parker 的身份，而一直以來Peter其實都沒有心思去想關於談戀愛的這件事，畢竟他是個超級英雄，他完全沒有多餘的時間去跟一個女孩談戀愛，當然跟男孩也是...  
「真是...Sam到底在想什麼？」  
當Peter懊惱不已時一陣爆炸聲吸引了他的注意，他立刻停下動作跳到了地面上，然後尋找著剛才到底是哪裡發出了爆炸聲，隨後他看見了不遠處的一家小餐館內傳出了灰色的煙霧，他動作迅速的跑了過去，進到餐館後他發現裡頭的店員和客人全昏倒了，而此刻他只好將那些暈倒的人們救出來，在Peter終於將所有人救出後他才發現有一個人站在餐館的屋頂上望著自己看，他抬頭皺起眉對著那人喊道「Hey！你是誰？這是你幹的嗎？」  
那個人明顯的笑了一下，隨後開口低沉的說著「我找你很久了，Spider-Man。」  
Peter挑起眉抱著手說道「怎麼？你又是哪個反派人物？我就知道紐約是永遠不會停止出現你們這些人的。」  
「Spider-Man你果然很有趣。」那人跳了下來，那是一個金髮男人，身上還穿著一件深藍色的緊身衣。  
Peter皺了皺眉，望著眼前的男人疑惑的開口道「你是...？」  
金髮的男人抱起手，嘴角還帶著得意的笑容「我是Johnny Storm，你也可以叫我Human Torch。」  
「Ah？」Peter皺眉道「Human Torch..？」  
「Yah，有什麼問題嗎？」Johnny笑著說。  
Peter搖搖頭，然後挑著眉繼續說道「不，我對你的稱號沒有太大的興趣，我只想知道你在這裡幹什麼？這場意外是不是你造成的，還有，你找我做什麼？」  
Johnny聳聳肩，依舊是帶著那吊兒郎當的態度說著「我來度假，順便來看一下關於紐約最出名的英雄Spider-Man究竟是什麼樣的人，還有，這場意外我甚至都還沒出手你就出現了，倒也省了我不少麻煩。」  
而Peter還是半信半疑的說著「我還是不能完全相信你，不過...你似乎是我的粉絲？」  
「Ha！粉絲？Hmm...這麼說也不完全正確，不過你要是這麼覺得那就是吧。」Johnny不否認的笑著說「我是挺欣賞你的。」  
而Peter這時才露出一絲笑意對著他說「謝了，Johnny？」

「Spidey，你在哪？」  
Peter在一家酒館裡接到了來自Sam的電話，他捂著手機小聲的對著正坐在他身邊勾著他肩膀的Johnny說「我出去接個電話...」  
「好的。」  
當另一頭的Sam等得不耐煩時他低聲對著手機說「Peter，你到底在哪裡？我剛才好像聽見了音樂聲...」  
而Peter走出酒館後才放心的對著Sam說「我在外面見朋友，可能會晚一點才到。」  
「你在哪？」  
Peter思考了一會才說「餐廳。」  
「餐廳？」  
「Eww...事實上大概是酒館。」Peter抬頭望了一眼酒館上的招牌然後說道。  
「酒館？你喝酒了嗎？」Sam的語氣聽起來有些訝異「這才一大早的...」  
「Hey，聽著Bucket head，我馬上就到好嗎？就這樣我先...」  
「我去找你吧，我馬上就到。」  
「欸？等等...」  
我都還沒說我在哪裡啊？Peter疑惑的望著已經被Sam掛斷的手機，然後搔著頭重新進到了酒館內，當他進到酒館裡時就看見Johnny正在與一位女士說話。  
「Johnny？」  
「Oh，Spidey，你回來了。」Johnny摟著那位女士笑著對Peter招手。  
而此時那位女士望著Peter笑著說「還真是Spider-Man啊？正牌的？」  
「那是當然！」Johnny笑著說「你說是吧？Spidey？」  
Peter微微皺著眉說道「嗯...我想我得先離開了，Johnny，我有朋友要過來...」  
「欸？那就叫他一起玩啊？」Johnny笑著喝了一口酒然後笑得燦爛「男的？」  
「嗯，但是...」  
「Spider-Man就賞臉喝一杯酒吧？」那位女士手裡拿著一杯酒然後遞給一臉無奈的Peter，調笑著說「機會難得，我想請我們的小英雄喝酒，不過...你應該成年了吧？」  
而Peter拿著那杯酒猶豫著，他不是沒有喝過酒，只是很少喝...老實說他不喜歡喝酒，他總覺得酒很難喝辣辣的又苦苦的，更何況...這裡的氣氛他也不是很滿意。  
「我...」  
突然一隻大手繞過他拿走了他手裡的酒杯然後一口飲盡，隨後笑著說「我替他喝了，行吧？」  
「Sam？！」Peter訝異的望著突然出現的Sam。  
「哦？這是誰啊？是你的朋友嗎？Spidey。」Johnny望著眼前那個高大的男人，對方甚至還散發出一種奇妙的壓迫感，雖然說Johnny也毫不在意就是了，隨後他繼續笑著說「不過這位朋友好像有點眼熟啊？尤其是你的Bucket ...」  
Sam挑著眉語氣不耐的說著「如果你想打架我隨時奉陪。」  
「Sam！別亂來！他是我的朋友...」Peter擋住Sam皺著眉說道。  
「哈哈哈哈哈....打架？才一來就想跟我打架？你知不知道這裡是誰的地盤？」Johnny語氣狂妄的說著。  
「Johnny你也別...」  
「好啊！好啊！我最喜歡看別人打架了！我們來開賭盤好了！」而一旁的女士還興奮的拍著手叫好。  
不久後整個酒館裡的人都關注起了Johnny和Sam，甚至是一同拍手叫好也有人開了賭盤開始下賭注，而Peter則是一臉無奈的擋在兩人的中間試圖阻止兩個怒氣騰騰的男人，也不知道為什麼這兩個男人打從一見面就對對方抱有敵意。  
「Sam...別這樣，我們走吧。」Peter盡量用柔軟的口氣對著瞪著一臉得意的Johnny的Sam。  
「怎麼？你怕打輸我嗎？」Johnny挑釁著說道。  
而Peter這才終於忍不住對著Johnny大喊「Johnny！如果你還把我當朋友的話就不要繼續說下去了！」  
「唉，我這不是只想跟這位Mr.Bucket打個交道而已嗎？」Johnny聳聳肩說著「你別生氣。」 「我看你是找死...」此時Sam瞇起眼伸手將Peter推到一旁，然後衝著Johnny射出一記脈衝砲，當然那只是輕量級的。  
「不！！」  
此時Johnny笑了一下，動作敏捷的閃開了那記脈衝砲，不過還是免不了破壞了酒館內部，很快的酒館內的所有客人包括店員都逃離了現場，畢竟沒有人會想要被捲入到兩個超人類的戰場。  
「不錯嘛！Bucket head！」Johnny此時全身著火飛到了空中對著Sam笑道。  
至少Peter現在也終於明白為什麼他要叫自己Human torch了，他無奈的再次跳到兩人中間，然後打開雙手大喊著「都給我住手！你們兩個！」  
「Hey，Spidey你得看清楚，先出手的不是我！是那顆Bucket head！」Johnny指著一臉嚴肅的Sam。  
此時Sam握著拳頭忍住怒氣的說著「Web，你別管這事，我今天絕對要揍死這傢伙...」  
「Nova！我都說叫你別亂來了！你還聽不聽我的話了？」Peter皺眉喊道。  
Sam沉默了一會，隨後他鬆開拳頭嘆了一口氣，皺著眉望著一臉氣憤的Peter說「Sorry，Spidey，別生氣...」  
而Peter也鬆了一口氣，然後走近了他小聲的說著「我們走吧...」  
「嗯...」  
「Spidey！下次見哦！」

「你幹嘛啊今天...」Peter皺著眉悶悶不樂的蹲在高樓上望著底下的車水馬龍說著。  
而一旁的Sam只是站著然後沉默不語，直到Peter提高了音量對著他說「回答我！」  
「...你想聽什麼？」  
「Nova...Sam，你明明知道。」Peter抬頭望著他說。  
Sam低著頭看他然後淡淡地說著「我看他不順眼。」  
「但他是我的朋友...」  
「你跟那種人當朋友？」  
Peter瞪著他有些憤怒的說著「Johnny只是講話方式有點...不成熟，但不至於到你需要對他出手的地步吧？那假如說他今天只是一個普通人呢？」  
「Pete，我知道他是誰。」Sam皺著眉說道「他叫Johnny strom，我們曾經合作過，不過我想他應該是不記得我了。」  
Peter訝異的瞪著眼說「你們什麼時候...？」  
「在三年前。」Sam低聲說「大概就是我剛離開神盾局的時候...那時候我接到火箭的命令說是要和一個團隊合作，而那個團隊叫作Fantastic four，那個人就是其中的一員。」  
「原來...」  
「Web，你最好...別太靠近那個人，那個人特別不正經。」  
Peter低下了頭小聲的說著「你別管我...」  
「Web，我是認真的...」  
「我說了你別管我！」Peter抬起頭瞪著他說。  
「你到底怎麼了？Peter，你是不是...」Sam皺眉道著「真的很討厭我？如果你這麼討厭我的話，我以後不會再煩你，也不會出現在你面前，這樣行嗎？」  
「不要說了...」  
「Peter Parker！你就直接跟我說你不喜歡我吧！給我一個痛快也好啊！那我絕對不會再纏著你...！」  
「閉嘴！」此時Peter伸手將他推倒在地，然後壓到他的身上用力地捶了一下他的胸膛。  
「Ouch...！」Sam皺著眉喊道「很痛啊！你知不知道你的力氣...」  
而Peter低頭拉開自己的頭套迅速的親了他的臉一下，隨後又迅速的跳起身離他遠遠的，當然他也再次戴好了面罩免得被對方發現他的臉已經紅成了猴子屁股一樣。  
「你...」  
「我先走了！」  
「Hey！」  
Sam瞬間起了身飛到空中然後抓住了正在逃跑中的Peter，而Peter扭著身體大喊著「放開我！」  
「冷靜點...」Sam抱住他的腰將他帶到更高的空中以免他試圖蕩著蜘蛛絲逃走。  
Peter羞恥的對著他大吼「不要碰我！！」  
Sam皺著眉低聲道著「看著我，P。」  
「Hmm...」  
「我喜歡你，想要跟你一輩子在一起，我會珍惜你保護你，不會讓你受到任何委屈或傷害，這樣你願意和我在一起嗎？」  
Peter紅著臉望著他，他雖然想逃但也逃不了，面對這樣的Sam他真的不知道該怎麼辦，也因為剛才自己一時的衝動讓他覺得更加的羞恥了，但他知道自己心裡其實是不排斥Sam的，但是兩個男人的交往還是讓他感到不安...  
「我...我不知道...」  
Sam將額頭抵在Peter的額頭上，兩人的距離離得非常近，近到甚至連對方的呼吸都感受得到，隨後Sam沉著聲音說「我愛你...」  
「Sam...」  
此時Sam笑了一下，然後快速的吻了他臉一下，雖然是隔著面罩的親吻但還是讓Peter感到害羞不已。  
「你放我下來...」  
「你要保證不逃走。」  
Peter把頭靠在了他的胸膛上，然後悶著聲音說「我保證...」  
隨後Sam帶著幸福的笑容抱著Peter緩緩的降下空中，而他抱著Peter輕笑道「請多指教，baby。」


End file.
